I Know, I Do
by JeseeD
Summary: TWO SHOTS: Arizona really does know what April is talking about. So she takes an unexpected decision… Something that hasn't left my head after the season finale 11x24.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know, I Do.**

Arizona sat on a bench in the hospital chapel as she comforted a torn April. The redhead had told her about her conversation with Jackson and the terms of their marriage was now.

Arizona took her friend's hand and listened quietly April's painful cry, she felt others' pain in this situation and suddenly her mind was in a trip down memory lane.

The funny thing was that her memories were intact, it wasn't like she had to struggle to evoke the painful moments she had lived in her own marriage.

And she, incredibly, understood better than anyone the pain that April was experiencing right now.

She knew that April has changed. Drastically. But unlike what everyone believed that the change of the trauma surgeon was due to her experience in the army, the blonde knew better, she knew that what happened to the baby Samuel was the culminates point that somehow puts off something inside the redhead.

Arizona knew. She knew better than anyone.

She also lost her baby and even if the pregnancy wasn't as advanced as her friend was, the pain wasn't appeased. Because for Arizona having a baby represented everything that had changed in her since she met Callie until after her leg.

Her baby was planned and expected and wanted.

And she didn't despise the fact that April's baby was wholly accidental, because that doesn't make it less expected or less loved by his parents.

But definitely, it didn't compare at all that Callie and she went through to get her pregnant. And all that in the end, after waiting and longing, the world send a curve ball and remove them that bit of life that join the brunette and her even more.

She knows.

As she also knew what's not having the support of your partner as you go through the grieving process over the loss of a child.

And Arizona never could say that Callie wasn't there for her or the baby was less for the brunette, but she knew something wasn't connected between them when the news reached at the brunette's knowledge.

Callie wasn't there at the time when she needed it most. Something went off in both of then that night. And both were too tired to not even try to understand what happened.

So Arizona did the best she can do and she went completely closed, pretending day by day that everything was in order and that she didn't felt the crushing pain in her chest every time she stroked her belly, only to recall once again that there was nothing there.

She never had the chance to have a grief, they never talked about it, like it was the most insignificant thing. Except that it wasn't. It was damn huge.

But it doesn't matter anymore. It had been years thereafter and with the miscarriage, was also added the infidelity by the blonde, the muted resentment in Arizona, cries and tears.

And even the purchase of a dream home or fancy rings or the idea of trying for another baby could avoid where they were now. Arizona actually believed all those things in hand only served to bottle up their problems - which ended up exploding in their faces eventually -

Too many things happened in such a short time and now she didn't know how to get back. She was lost. All these years passed and yet she was still lost. She hasn't back yet.

She understands it now.

She knew it now.

Arizona ran her hand down the back of her friend gently while April was forced to control her breathing. Sobs were over, now was just heavy breathing.

"What do you want to do April?" She asked calmly watching her friend sympathetically.

April took a deep breath and uselessly wiped her tears. "I ... I have no idea." The redhead laughed without any grace before looking at the expectant blue eyes. "I love him, with all that I am." She said sincerely. "But somehow I feel that a piece doesn't fit. And I need it to fit. I need it to fit." She repeated her voice cracking.

"What I can do?" Arizona winced at her own words. She remembered having asked the same to Herman when she received the news about April's baby. She felt so helpless. Then and now.

The trauma surgeon breathed in deeply. "Nothing, there's nothing to do. I'm sorry being here and bombard you with all my marital problems ..."

"No apology is necessary. You're my friend. The friends are always there, no matter what." Arizona smiled warmly. "You want to go back there." It wasn't a question.

"More than anything, I want to go back there and feel the adrenaline. I want to feel I'm making a difference, I want to feel something different than this pain in my chest all the time." April nodded lightly wiping tears coming down her face again.

Arizona looked and nodded to her friend, she understood what the redhead was concerned. She stopped to think for a few minutes and suddenly something came to her head. "I have an idea, a crazy one and want you to tell me how crazy it is." April furrowed expectantly to what the blonde have to say.

* * *

Arizona came with April to Meredith's house, they crossed the threshold of the front door to see everyone dancing it out, laughing and having fun. It was a nice scene. Mainly to see the trio of unconventional sisters dancing all together with big smiles on their faces.

Arizona ran her eyes the place and her eyes stood in the brunette in the middle of the room dancing with hands raised and a magical smile on her face. Her eyes had that charming and cheerful spark that had always characterized her.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Relaxed, happy.

Callie could feel the eyes burning on her, so she looked away from Owen - who was dancing in front of her - to the deep blue eyes that were stopped in the doorway. Arizona smiled warmly and sent her a funny wink, making the brunette smiled widely.

Callie gestured with her head to indicate the blonde to join them in dancing, but Arizona declined the offer with an apologetic smile. Callie shrugged and continued dancing with colleagues and friends.

Arizona made her way to Alex who was on the breakfast bar having a beer while watching everyone have fun and laugh with Webber's dance moves.

"Hey can we talk?" She asked the man.

"Sure."

Alex followed the blonde to the porch where Arizona explained what she planned to do after her conversation with Abril that night. And say that Alex was surprised was a euphemism.

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Alex ..."

"No! This is insane, Arizona. You must take time to think and reflect on this better." He advised. A good advised, Arizona admitted.

"I'm tired of thinking, Alex! That's the problem, I always think too much and I don't want to think, I want to do now." She exhaled heavily. "It's a made decision, Alex and I won't go back on it only because it's ..."

"Dangerous, reckless, irresponsible ..."

"Alex I need your support, not your nagging." Arizona cut her friend's tirade. "Just say yes. Everything will be okay, I promise."

"Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep." Alex said quietly. He didn't like this idea.

"I'll do my best." Arizona smiled at the man before taking him in a gentle and short hug. "You're a good man Alex, thanks for everything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alex grinned as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the blonde.

* * *

A couple of days passed and everything was back to normal, Callie was at the nurses station reviewing the progress of Joan with her neck, she smiled inwardly to see that her patient was much better and that her baby was also good and with both parents.

Callie was removed from her job when Alex's voice caught her attention.

"I need you to finish all the paperwork and register in the system, Dr. Robbins needed this in order before leaving this afternoon so move your asses." He was giving instructions to interns and doing everything Arizona had asked him a few days ago in Meredith house.

But something caught Callie further. "Hey Alex! Where's Arizona going?" She asked in confusion, but she only got a hassle face.

"Her flight leaves this afternoon, everything is fixed ..."

"Flight? Alex what are you talking about? Where's Arizona going?" Callie asked more confusion in her features.

"You don't know, do you?" Seeing the questioning look on Callie's face, Alex assumed he was right. The brunette had no idea. "Damn Robbins!" He snorted in annoyance.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, Karev?" Callie was losing patience.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arizona was peacefully sitting in one of those little chairs in the daycare while drawing with Sofia on the paper.

"What do you got there so far Sof?" The blonde asked to see the little brunette biting her tongue in concentration with her drawing.

"It's my family, mommy." The girl said showing the blonde her work. "See, here are you and then mami and we're playing on the swings because that's my favorite part of the house ..." The girl wandered.

"And what's that up there?" Arizona looked carefully at the strange figure on the top right of the page.

"That's Daddy, Mommy." Sofia said softly. "He's watching us from the clouds in the sky. Mommy says that's where daddy Mark and Aunt Lexie are to take care of us ..." She said innocently while applying color to her drawing.

"That's right baby." Arizona stroked the silky black hair before leaning and put a kiss on her forehead. "So Sof, you know what we talked about a few days ago?" She nervously feelers.

"About what mommy?" Sofia was concentrating on her drawing but alert to what her mother was talking about.

"About me going on a trip for a while? Remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, you said it would only be a few weeks ..."

"And why should I do this trip Sof?"

"To save lives and as tiny as children." Sofia said with a smile plastered on her face as she remembered everything that her mommy had said to her.

"That's it, honey." Arizona kissed her forehead again. "And you also know that I will miss you all the time, right?" She stroked the brunette plump cheek.

"Yes, but you also said that I shouldn't worry because we'll talk all the time through mami phone and so we'll be closer to one another." Sofia recited from memory almost everything her mother told her.

"That's all true. I don't want you to worry, Sof. I'll be back before you know it and then we'll have lots of fun ..."

"Can we also invite Mami?" The little girl asked hopefully.

"Of course baby. The fun isn't complete without mami on it." Arizona laughed remembering Callie, who always brought laughter and adventures to them.

"Arizona ...?" The blonde looked up to find the expectant brown eyes. "Can we talk a minute? In private?" Callie's voice was steady but low to not alert the baby girl sitting next to the blonde.

But that turned out to be a feat, because Sofia immediately noticed her birth mother in the doorway of the daycare.

"Mami, you came." The little brunette leaped from where she was sat with her big brown eyes full of joy. "You're going to draw with me and Mommy?" She asked excitedly.

Callie approached and kissed her head. "Sure, baby." She also sat on the other side of Sofia and took a purple crayon to make her own draw.

Arizona looked at her curiously, but with a quiet smile on her face. "I won't change my mind, Callie." She broke the comfortable silence. It was a matter of time before Callie knew the news.

"About what mommy?" Sofia was who took part in the silent conversation that their mothers seemed to be sharing.

"About my trip, baby."

"Ohhhh ..." Sofia said comically doing both women laugh. "I miss you already mommy." She said innocently watching blue eyes.

"I miss you already too baby." Arizona took Sofia on her lap and hugged her tightly.

Callie was silent before the scene unfolding before her eyes, she always enjoyed seeing the tenderness of her ex-wife around Sofia. But this time the anger was also part of the range of emotions that was in her body after talking to Alex.

How could she do this to Sofia? To her? She needed answers and she need them now.

"I love you, Sof. Be good for mami, okay? I'll call you as soon as I can." Arizona kiss her baby's cheek and saw bright watery eyes of her daughter. "Hey, you don't have to cry, dear. I'll be back before you know it, I promise Sof." She gave her another kiss while trying to retain her own tears too.

* * *

Arizona left the daycare with Callie hot on her heels.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked overdrive with anger in her voice.

"Callie ..."

"The army? Really? You join the ARMY! And you don't have the courtesy or respect to tell me in the face, I had to learn by accident." Callie raises her voice.

"Low your voice, Callie." Arizona said with clenched teeth.

"You should have told me."

"Why?"

"What, Why?"

"Why should I have told you? Callie this is my decision, not yours." Arizona said deadpanned.

"How can you say that?" Callie looked in pain.

"This isn't about you, Callie. This is about me and what I need ..."

"And what you need is to join the freaking army? Put yourself in danger?" The brunette reproached.

"I did not join the army, Callie. I'll be with a group of some other doctors in a green area helping the wounded soldiers in battle." Arizona said.

"It's dangerous ..."

"I can take care of myself."

"This is about April and all that craziness thing about adrenaline of being on the field and all that?" She had heard the many discussions that April and Jackson have been having for the same issue.

"I told you, this is about me, not April or you." Arizona looked up and down the hallway.

"You have a daughter." Callie played that card.

"Sofia will be fine, Callie." Arizona looked dead in the eyes at the brunette. She had thought about her daughter when she made this decision and anyone who think differently, it was just insulting.

"She needs us, both of us. She already lost one of her parents."

"Oh for God's sake! You talk like I was never going to be back here and like I am unnecessarily leaving my daughter." The blonde snorted. "It's only three months. I will be back to Sofia."

"That's what April said and she came back a year later." Callie raised eyebrow in question.

"I'm not April. When I say I will do something, it's because I'm 100 percent sure that that's what I gonna do, Callie." The blonde sighed heavily, she was tired of this conversation.

They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them willing to back away in their argument.

Arizona finally spoke again. "I need this. Don't fight this, Callie. I need it." She repeated softly.

"You should have told me." Callie was angrier that she made this decision without even consulting her.

"This is none of your business!" The blonde snapped.

"We have a daughter together, of course it's my business."

"And that's all that unites us, Callie." Arizona regretted her words as they left her mouth, but it was too late to try to take them back.

"Arizona ..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't say that." She apologized looking straight into the brown eyes. "I knew you would react this way, so I didn't tell you."

"Yes, because this is incredibly insane." Callie took a step closer to the blonde. "Why are you doing this?" She asked calmly.

"You wouldn't understand it." Arizona looked down.

"Then explain it to me." Callie almost pleaded.

"I need to find my light." Callie looked in confusion. "You don't understand because you're right, Callie. You have your light in you again and you're well again, but I ..." She trailed off. "I'm not." She looked up again. "There's one thing I have never taken care of. I need this ..."

"Joining the army." Callie looked incredulous.

"You don't understand." Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"You're right, I don't." Callie admitted. "But I guess there's no way to make you change your mind." She said.

Arizona gave her a small warm smile. "I will be back and I hope that when I return, you can understand it better." She took a step toward the brunette this time.

"How can I do that if you're not here to tell me?" Callie frowned.

Arizona smiled again. "You will."

"Can I hug you?" Callie asked timidly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Come here, Callie." Arizona opened her arms to welcome the tall woman.

Callie immediately melted into the soft and gentle embrace. This was the closest they had been one another and Callie suddenly found the need to never let her go.

"Take care of yourself and Sofia." Arizona kissed the brunette's neck as she spoke intimately. She really missed this closeness with the other woman.

"Be careful." Callie whispered back.

"Arizona?" Women pull away from the long hug to find an April with swollen eyes. "It's time." She said the blonde.

Arizona nodded her friend before turning to her former wife. She grinned revealing her adorable dimples. "See you when I get back." She finally said, placing a constant kiss on the tanned cheek.

Callie missed the closeness and the scent of the other woman as soon as Arizona pulled away with Abril.

She was confused and scared suddenly, but she assumed that she just had to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you did liked it. and remember this is just a Fanfic... _anything can happen :)_**

 **Have a great night**

* * *

 **I Know, I Do.**

Callie sat in the back porch stairs, Sofia between her legs, both brunettes were waiting for the weekly call from Arizona to connect, the call that the blonde promised once she left three weeks ago.

"Are you excited, baby?" Callie asked her restless daughter in her arms.

"Can't wait, Mami." Sofia said with her angelic voice and smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly the call connected but nothing came on the small screen on Callie's Phone. Mother and daughter faces wrinkled in confusion until they heard the singing voice.

"Is this working? Hello?" Sofia shrieked with joy when she hear the voice of her other mother over the phone. "Ughr ... I'll never get how to use this thing." Arizona continued ranting. Callie just chuckled, Arizona never was good for technology. "April, can you help me with this thing?" Callie laughed as she hear April snorted at her friend, which yet again had to help the blonde with the videos called.

Suddenly the blonde face and bright blue eyes appeared on the screen, which stirred at Sofia in her spot. "Mommy!" She screamed so loudly that almost broke the brunette's eardrum behind her. "Mommy, I can see you now." Sofia pointed out the obvious.

Arizona smiled wider. "Yes, baby. I can see you now and you look beautiful Sof, I miss you so much, sweetie." Arizona said with a smile, but Callie could see her eyes content with unshed tears.

"I miss you so much too mommy, when are you coming back?" And there was the constant question of each call. For Sofia there was no set time, she only knew that her mother wasn't around.

"Soon, baby. Before you know it I'll be there with you." That was the consistent Arizona's response.

Mother and daughter set out to catch up with everything they had done during the week, well, Sofia was chattering about her classmate in preschool and having fun with the other children in the neighborhood or how much fun she had in the daycare with Zola. Sofia wouldn't stop talking and tender smile never left her face when she was talking to her mommy after a week.

After 15 minutes of chatter and babble from Sofia to Arizona, Callie approached the ear of the child and speak quietly.

"Sof, remember what Mami asked you earlier?" She asked calmly.

"Oh Yeah! Oh Mommy, Mami wants to talk something super-secret with you." The girl wrinkled her nose as she laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah? Then we'll let mami say to me that super-secret." Arizona laughed with her daughter. "I love you very much, Sof. Never forget, baby."

"I love you too, Mommy." Sofia blew a kiss to the phone screen before getting out of her mami arms. "Can I watch cartoons, Mami?" Five and a half years asked her biological mother.

"Of course baby. I'll be there in a minute." Callie said the girl and ran into the house.

The brunette returned to the screen to see the angelic face of her former wife. "Hi, how have you been?" She asked calmly.

"Good, a little hectic. Here everything is hectic, but I'm fine." Arizona answered with sincerity.

"And how's Abril?"

"She's rooking. She's good." Arizona chuckled. "Still crying about Jackson and how things were when we decided to come here, but she's doing better." Arizona said softly, her eyes drifted to where her friend was trying to connect the call with Jackson too.

"I'm sorry for them." Callie sympathized with a slight sigh.

"Yeah ..." They fell into a silence not quite uncomfortable, but still trying to avoid talking.

"You're going to tell me now?" Callie insisted once again, as she did every call.

"You and I have an incredible ability to communicate without words ..." Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"Not anymore. I can't read your mind or read your eyes, I need you to articles the words to me Arizona." Callie said quietly.

"You're right. We can no longer talk only with our eyes." The blonde joked making the brunette laughing. They were silent again.

And Callie was silent and waited patiently. She knew Arizona would talk this time, she just had to wait.

"You remember Emily?" Arizona looked away as she spoke. Callie was at a loss of words. She remembered well.

"Of course I do." Callie finally answered.

"Can you imagine what would have happened? How would our lives be?" She asked. "That's all I'm thinking since we split up. I still remember everything that happened, but for some reason, my mind always goes back to that point. The What if? You know."

Callie gulped, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I don't know what could have happened, but I'm sure I would have done things differently if given the chance." She admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Arizona chuckled without grace. "I really wanted that baby, Callie." She finally said bluntly. "Our baby."

The breath was taken from the brunette's lungs at Arizona's words. "And I know that everything that came after all that was totally insane and I certainly can't justify my actions under that premise, but I think losing Emily was what finally broke me."

Arizona breathed in deeply and then let the air out, she looked at the watery eyes of the brunette - who was silent all the time, giving her space to express herself - She wiped the lightly tear that trickled down her face.

"And I know that you and I weren't in a good place after my accident, but I really wanted that baby with you." She repeated her voice cracking. "I can just imagine having my children only with you." She laughed lightly.

Callie smiled at the blonde. "You know they could have been a boy, right? Somehow you baptized as a girl before you were even pregnant." Callie laughed at the memory.

"I told you, I could only imagine my girls at a picnic in the backyard of our big house." Arizona chuckled. "It's not like I would be mad because it was a boy, believe me, I would love him for sure, just for the simple fact of being ours." She confessed.

"We would do super cute babies." Callie joked to lighten the mood.

"Oh indeed we would!" Arizona Chuckled.

* * *

That night after the call, Callie leaned back in the double bed on the back remembering all the things that were said one another. It was the first time since what happened that they seriously talking about that subject.

Callie definitely would have done things differently if given the chance.

The next time the call connected, Callie waited patiently for Sofia had her moment with her other mother before she could talk to the blonde correctly.

"I wanted to ask you something for a long time." Arizona had the hair in a messy ponytail and timidly looking at the brunette through the small screen.

"You can ask me anything, Arizona." Callie said when Arizona didn't dare say anything.

"Why did you sleep with me on the 29th day of our therapy?" The blonde asked in a hurry.

Callie's eyes almost go out of their orbit, she definitely didn't expect those words come out from her ex-wife's mouth. "Umm ... I ... I don't think we should talk about that like this."

"Why not? Just answer the question Callie, was that your way of saying goodbye? Giving me a last memory? Or that was just you wanting one last laid with your wife before leaving her the next day?" The questions came in a hurry, puzzling over the brunette.

"What? No! How can you think that, Arizona?" She was almost indignant.

"How can you then make love to me the night before leaving me?" The blonde reproached. "I had no idea, I was lost thinking that we really were doing better and that we would continue trying to work things out." She took a deep breath. "A second you're telling me how much you love me as you kiss me in our bed and the next you're saying I'm suffocating you ... I just didn't understand."

"Arizona, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I also think we were doing better, but at the moment we sat in that room, something just clicked in me. We weren't doing better, were only bottling up again, putting bends and that wasn't healthy." Callie tried to explain.

"You did hurt me." Arizona nodded emphatically. "And at that time I didn't understand how you could just end everything between us, but eventually I did and now I know it was the best for both." The blonde admitted. "Split was the best ... just a warning and not contradictory signals would have been great at the time." She laughed without grace.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to sorry for, but thanks." Arizona said. "Just don't do that again, you confuse me and I'll go crazy one of these days." She joked foolishly.

* * *

The weeks passed and now were already two and a half months since Arizona was gone, Sofia wouldn't stop asking for her even more since the couple had separated. The girl was always happy to talk to her mother by phone, but she wanted to hold her and keep her close too.

Callie on the other hand, was going crazy with all the conversations she had with the blonde on each video call. They had incredibly managed to talk about everything. They seemed to communicate better now than when they were both under the same roof or when they were even in the hospital.

Because when they were close to each other, all they could do best was avoided each other at all costs, but now that the blonde was far, they seem to need words to be understood, without cries, reproaches or malicious comments. They just talk and clear up some things, things that neither of them had been willing to accept or talk in the past.

Things had changed. They had learned. They had matured about all the things that had been happening before and after their divorce. Things were so different now.

That almost overwhelms the brunette, all feelings that she was experienced in the blonde's absence.

"I miss you." Callie let out without any remorse.

Arizona abruptly stopped what she was saying when she heard the brunette's words. "I miss you too, Callie." She admitted in a whisper and a warm smile.

Now it was time for Arizona to keep quiet and wait until the brunette express herself.

Callie laughed. "It's crazy!" She continued to laugh. "It's not like we were join by the hip while you were here, on the contrary, you and I headed almost the word, but now you're away and I miss you more than ever." She said in a rush.

Arizona remained silent.

"Before at least I knew you were in the same building, which was only a matter of a few steps to see you like from the distance, but you're not here now." Callie looked at the blonde across the screen. "Something doesn't fit here and it's because you're not here, you're there and you and I have been talking even more than when we were married, but your presence is not here and I want it all." She said with exasperation. "Why can't we have it all?"

"I don't know, Callie." Arizona answered truthfully. "I also want it all." She admitted to the brunette.

"Can we talk about this when you come back? I need you to come back and finish this once and for all, I can keep doing this, Arizona." Callie asked in a hurry.

"What do you mean, Callie?" Arizona could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I mean we're going to figure out a way to work out our crap, because I don't want to keep missing you and reminiscing." Callie say severely. "I want you here, so we can move forward. I need you here." She said again with confidence.

"Callie, you're sure this is what you want, because if this is another one of your contradictory signals, I swear to God I'll kick your ass." Arizona severely stressed.

Callie laughed at Arizona's words. "I want to kiss you so badly right now." She confessed. Arizona's smile slowly broke her face. "You should be here." Callie said quietly.

"I know, but it's just two more weeks and then I'll be back." Arizona said. "And I want to kiss you so badly too." They smiled at each other. "Don't worry, wait for me, I'll be back before you know it." Arizona gave her best smile full of dimples and adorableness.

But before Callie could say anything else, fuzzy noise reached the brunette's ears.

"Arizona, what was that?" Callie asked with concern, but then the blonde's face was gone and now the flashes of bright lights filled the screen. "Arizona, are you there?" She asked again.

"Come on, Arizona! We have to go!" Now April was heard shouting through the phone speakers.

The noises were deaf and little decipherable and now Callie had officially panicked.

"Arizona!" She called again but got no response, instead more noise of gunfire and screams until the screen went black and silent call. "No! No, no, no. Arizona."

Callie hadn't even realized that suddenly tears streaming down her face until Sofia appeared before her with her cute little face full of concern.

"Why are you crying, Mami?" The girl sat in the lap of her mother and took her mother's face in her small hands. "Is mommy okay?" This girl seems to have a sixth sense or something, Callie thought.

"Mommy's okay, honey. She'll be back soon." Oh God, Callie needed to believe that she would be.

"You and Mommy have been saying that for a long time and she's not here yet." Sofia hid her face in Callie's neck. She missed her mommy.

"I know baby, you just have to wait a little longer and you'll see her soon." Callie seriously wanted her words to be true, because if Arizona didn't return, she would bring the blonde from wherever she was.

She needed Arizona to come back. For Sofia. For her. For them.

* * *

The weeks passed and Callie still had to hear news from her ex-wife. She was about to lose her mind because between having to manage the uncertainty of knowing the blonde's whereabouts, she also had to deal with a restless Sofia that hadn't had 4 weekly calls with her blond mother.

Yes, a month. That is the time that Callie last spoke with Arizona. She was about to lose her mind completely.

Callie sat on the grade sofa in the living room, with Sofia sitting on the carpet while watching their favorite cartoons. The brunette took out her phone to try once again to connect the call with Arizona, but once again sounded the line cut or out of service.

She needed a sign, anything to indicate that Arizona is alive somewhere. She needs something to hold. She needs hope.

And as if on cue, the front door-bell rings suddenly.

Callie looks at the screen of her phone and realizes that they are beyond 8 pm.

She likewise makes her way to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, but suddenly she freezes on the spot. What if are news about Arizona? She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling.

She almost didn't want to know. But she opened the front door of her house... And what she saw took her breath away completely.

Standing outside her door in military uniform was Arizona with a huge smile plastered on her face, but almost shyly at the same time. Her make up free face and her hair in a messy pony tail. She look so beautiful…

Callie was at loss of words.

"Hey!" Arizona said in a whisper almost afraid to disturb the brunette thoughts. "I'm back." She stressed the obvious and her words seem to do the trick in Callie, because the next thing she knows is being squeezed into a crushing hug.

"Oh my God! You're back." Callie had the wide open eyes like a deer in the headlights. She inhaled the sweet scent of the blonde, combined with a slightly earthy smell and sweat, but in essence was the sweet smell of Arizona that she always remembered.

Arizona wrapped her arms around the tall woman's waist and kissed her neck gently. "I'm back." She repeated, her eyes went watery feeling this woman in her arms once again.

Callie pulled out slowly after prolonged hug and took the woman's face in her hands before leaning in and close the distance between their lips in a slow, tender kiss, but still full of passion and longing.

That desire and familiarity never goes away.

"I've missed so much." Arizona whispers on Callie's lips, tightening her grip on her waist.

"I've missed too much." Callie sipped a slight tear. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to just keep kissing the blonde. So that's what she did. Until the screech inside the house brought the couple away from the kiss.

Both women saw a Sofia run into overdrive from the living room to the front door and jump into the blonde's arms. "Mommy!" Sofia scream out with joy again pressing her small arms around Arizona's neck.

"Oh my baby! You're so big and beautiful. I missed you baby." Arizona hugged her daughter afraid to let her go.

Arizona looked up to brown eyes and smiled through her tears, then Callie leaned over and kissed her lips again, before leading mother and daughter in the house.

She was home ... and the rest didn't matter.

* * *

All mistakes are mine.


End file.
